<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Make Minecraft Youtuber AUs Together! :)! by YasminTheSpiritSinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415127">Let's Make Minecraft Youtuber AUs Together! :)!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger'>YasminTheSpiritSinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, MC championships, Minecraft (Video Game), smp earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gore, Multi, Other, Tears, Violence, What Have I Done, i will add more tags as this goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am in the mood for some tasty lore, so can we please make AUs together? The first chapter contains the rules. The rest will contain the AUs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mostly Friendship is Magic.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules and Introductions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hello, YasminTheSpiritSinger here! Let's make AU's together about some of our favorite Minecraft Youtubers. But first, here are some rules. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>1: Don't break any of their boundaries. That is a jerk move. They are <em>real people. </em>I am looking at you, Toxic Dream Stans and people who friggin' ship Tubbo and Tommy... Just. Don't. </p>
<p>2: Be respectful to each other. We want to create worlds together, so please don't hate on each other. But do give constructive criticism. </p>
<p>3: I will write the basic prompts and then y'all can write ideas and headcanons in the comments. How else will these ideas get out? </p>
<p>4: Make sure to credit everyone who made an AU if you are going to write a story about one. It isn't fun if someone's ideas are snatched away. </p>
<p>5: Have fun! :)! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mario AU! :)!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is what if Minecraft and Mario came together! Yay! I have been wanting to make this for a while!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello again! This is the first AU I want to make with all of you! :)! </p><p> </p><p>This is the Mario AU. </p><p>I will update this as we work together!  Here we have a cast of characters. The dynamics and casting choices can be elaborated further in the comments!</p><p>I wanted to make one for a while. Some of my favorite AU's are Mario based. Some of my favorite Mario AU's include Sander Sides and Camp Camp! </p><p>Sander Sides Mario addition is amazing at developing deeeeep dymanics, amazing designs and choices for the characters, and a variable plotline that fits fanfiction! (Patton as Princess Peach is fucking amazing. And Daisy Roman is a match made in heaven!) </p><p>Camp Camp Mario Addition is great because of one thing: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Max as Princess Peach is somehow perfect. I can't stress that enough! Also, there is no shipping here which is great because most of the characters are kids! </p><p>The best thing about this AU type is that despite the game, no ships are required. Everyone can be friends. "Bowser" might be only after a political agenda. Who knows. In later games, Bowser wants to marry Peach, but in the old games, he snatched her because she was the only one who could stop him. No shipping required. (Mario is kissed by Peach many times, but let's ignore that for Pete's sake.) </p><p> </p><p>Ok! Now, before we get started, I will make a list of characters for the Minecrafters to fill, then I will give my basic ideas. </p><p>Mario: Candidate one is Philza and Canidate Two is George.

</p>
<p>Peach: Techno and Dream are the candidates. 

</p>
<p>Luigi: Sapnap.

</p>
<p>Bowser: Techno is the first idea and then Wilbur. 

</p>
<p>Daisy:</p><p>Rosalina: I got a Niki request! 

</p>
<p>Bowser Jr.: Tommyinnit was an idea. 

</p>
<p>The rest of the Kooplings:</p><p>Goomba:</p><p>Troopa:</p><p>Paratroopa:</p><p>Koopa:</p><p>Toad: Also Tommy. 

</p>
<p>Toadette:</p><p>Wario:</p><p>Waluigi:</p><p> </p><p>I will add more as this one is updated. Please, please work on this one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here are my basic ideas that can be changed. </p><p>Tommy as Popple from Superstar Saga. You know he'd do that. </p><p> </p><p>Think of this, Techno as Princess Peach or even as Bowser. TechnoPeach would look chill but mighty stressed about being a Prince. He wouldn't bat an eye as he is carried off for the one millionth time, but there are a few exceptions. He would play mind games with his captor and try to escape all the time. Plus, he seems fine with shipping. TechnoBowser would definitely be after that cout. "I kIDNAPPED THIS GUY! WE WIN THESSSSSEEEEEE!" Politics and fame are the only things on his mind. Plus, he would be an excellent villain. </p><p>Dream as the 1-1 Goomba- *Gets Slapped* </p><p>Fine. </p><p>I will add more. </p><p> </p><p>I didn't think of much here but I want to know your thoughts. Who do you think should fill this rooster? </p><p>Please tell me and give me details! :)!</p><p>Update:</p><p>I would like to hear some Hermitcraft ideas as well and some minor characters like Waluigi! </p><p>So, I will get the ball rolling. </p><p>Grian and Bdubs as Paratroopers </p><p>Doc as a Goomba- *gets slapped again* </p><p>Oh come on! </p><p>Anyways, Cleo as Daisy is a match made in heaven.</p><p>Stress as Mario and Iskall as Luigi. Just think about it.</p><p>Zedaph or xB Crafted as Rosalina. </p><p>Princess False</p><p>I want to know your thoughts on these. </p><p>But, y'all can still continue with the Dream SMP and Sleepy Bois ideas too. I have thoroughly enjoyed those. </p><p> </p><p>Let's keep this ball rolling!</p><p> </p><p>I can't wait for your responses. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Snow Queen- By Hans Christian Andersen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an AU based on the Snow Queen Tale. Basically, the Snow Queen is where one friend is made jaded by a mirror shard and then kidnapped by the Snow Queen. The other friend goes to rescue their missing buddy and adds up having a long adventure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember, please comment your ideas! I really want to know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howdy There! I can see that this thing is already starting to gain traction. (Should I add the Universes where these AUs come from like Mario? Please let me know those thoughts too.) </p><p> </p><p>So, I decided to go ahead and give another AU a shot! </p><p> </p><p>This is the Snow Queen. One of my favorite fairy tales. (Just to let you know, I don't claim anything here, so please don't sue me.) This one is a real doozy where the power of friendship is tested against ice cold magic. </p><p> </p><p>This one will take place during Hans' era of living and will be in Europe so that some places named in the story could be reached.</p><p> </p><p>Also, there will be some liberties taken such as aging down for the actual significance, certain actions changing to not be creepy (*Cough* A grown woman kissing a boy on the cheek. *Cough*), and all religious symbolism will be removed to be more open on beliefs. (This was heavily a Christian story. Trust me.) </p><p> </p><p>So, now that is out of the way, send your ideas to me! </p><p>Of course, I have thought of this one before with a certain duo in mind, but before I reveal that, please tell me your own duos that can do this! </p><p>If you want, you can also use other characters for the cast such as the Summer Witch and the Snow Queen, herself! </p><p>Be creative here! </p><p> </p><p>Please, tell me your thoughts! </p><p>Update: Tommyinnit and Tubbo is officially the duo. I actually had those two in mind while writing this chapter. </p><p>However, whichever is Greta and whichever is Kai is flip-flopped. I have seen great ideas with both.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salem Witch Trials.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the chapter for history buffs like me. </p><p>During a game of MCC, all of the players somehow go back in time to Salem Times. Of course, not all of them know what is going on because they aren't American or they just didn't pay attention in History. </p><p>They have to find a End Fortress and defeat the dragon to get back home. However, what if their "magic" gets discovered?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the Salem Witch Trials AU. This has all of the Minecraft physics and all of the paranoid religious folks you need. </p><p> </p><p>However, I will make a quick disclaimer. I will not depict anyone who actually was in Salem or near it during the Witch Trials. The difference between writing for living people and dead people is that living people can consent to this. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, it is OC time! </p><p> </p><p>Please have fun. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vampire AU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Those who were on Dawn's Discord may recognize this one. But, this is where some of the MCYT have been turned into vampires in their own way, shape, or form. Sharo and my family helped with this one. Omega deserves special praise too. </p><p>I did loads of research on Vampires for this one. But your thoughts and ideas are still appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok! This may be cliche, but I made a vampire AU. </p><p> </p><p>I have already chosen three people to be vampires. </p><p> </p><p>Iskall85.</p><p>BadBoyHalo</p><p>And Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Please suggest more and make up your own backstories and ideas! </p><p> </p><p>(Also, I have a special announcement. Technoblade is not comfortable with shipping. I repeat, he is not comfortable with shipping.) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Champion Law AU.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is based on a what if.</p><p>That is all you need to know for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, in this AU, Minecraft isn't a safe place for the people who lived in those worlds. </p><p> </p><p>Monsters lurked everywhere, flimsy laws allowed criminals to get away with anything in the servers. </p><p> </p><p>They could do anything to everyone, including sell them to a life of servitude and hardship. And the council couldn't do much about it. </p><p> </p><p>Well... not everyone actually. </p><p> </p><p>In Minecraftia, Champions are untouchable. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the Champion laws were passed and brutally enforced, those that are top tier in their crafts (Ha!) are hereby protected by the government and can't be harmed in any way. </p><p> </p><p>However, there is a catch in being a Champion. If the Champion is beat in their craft in a significant way, they will have their protection and status revoked, leaving them defenseless and even targeted. Some Champions are even kicked off from their own servers by those in power who hate them and left to be hunted down by criminals looking for some fun or a quick buck.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the government has all rights to determine which contests and events are worth having the loser stripped of their basic identity.</p><p> </p><p>This leaves many Champions with no choice but to either spend their lives in their craft or to cheat, desperate to stay safe. </p><p>This AU came from an idea that just got today. </p><p> </p><p>What if a famous duel had more in stake then the two fighters were aware? </p><p> </p><p>What if this simple 10 match fight accidentally strips the loser of their freedom and name? </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, I leave this angst filled AU for you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hocus POCUS AU! LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapter was inspired by Discord :)!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my beauties! </p><p>I have a grand new AU for you. The Hocus Pocus AU! </p><p>Hocus Pocus is an amazing Disney movie where a teen named Max, his little sister Dani, and his crush Allison accidently revived three witches from the 1600's. Now, with the guidance of an cursed to be immortal cat, they have to bring the witches back to their graves before they can suck the life out of the children of Salem. </p><p>This movie is amazing. </p><p>So, some of us at the Lv 30 Enchantments Discord made some ideas. </p><p>But, please make your own ideas. </p><p>Ok, here is what the discord came up with on the casting. </p><p>Winifred is Schlatt.<br/>Mary is Dream.<br/>Sarah is Wilbur.</p><p>Max is Fundy.<br/>Dani is (absolutely without a shadow of a doubt.) Tommy.<br/>Allison is Niki. (Platonic friends.)<br/>Thackery Binx is Technoblade</p><p>And Emily Binx is Purpled. </p><p> </p><p>Come up with your own ideas and I would like to see them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tangled Along for the Ride! :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys. Jeeze, I haven't updated this in a long time. Well, like Welsknight, I was just biding my time and now, I have new AU Ideas to share with all of you. </p><p>This first one was heavily inspired by the Exile Arc for me. I just couldn't resist when the comparisons were made. </p><p> </p><p>Hope You Enjoy! Happy making!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, this AU needs no introduction. Everyone and their grandmother made one based on a certain arc. Even I made one. </p><p> </p><p>So, I am here to see new ideas. </p><p>Some relationships are left up for grabs. </p><p> </p><p>Toxic Mother and Son</p><p>Toxic Father and Son</p><p>Toxic Sister and sister</p><p>Toxic Brother and brother (I am exploring this and so is Honey Comb, a really cool story that I recommend! :D) </p><p>Toxic Son and Mother</p><p>Toxic Son and Father</p><p>Toxic Daughter and Father</p><p>Toxic Father and Daughter. </p><p>Toxic Grandparent. </p><p> </p><p>Toxic Friend! </p><p> </p><p>For Hermitcraft and DSMP, the sky's the limit! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! </p><p>If you want more information on the Tangled AU I and CecileDragonWriter is making, then just ask. </p><p> </p><p>Have a Good Day! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>